The Love of a Rose
by music04goddess
Summary: This is a one-shot filled with moments from Rosalie's life. These snapshots showcase her life with Emmett, and the love that they both shared. The happiness, laughs, and tears following life and all of the ups and downs that come along with it. All human. Rated T for mentions of sex.


**This is just a one-shot that I wanted to get out of my head. I love Rosalie and Emmett together, and I just wanted to write a story about their life as humans. It's going to be from Rosalie's POV and probably a little on the longer side. Enjoy and please review!**

 _5 years old_

"My name is Rosalie. I am 5 years old. I like the color red. My favorite animal is a bear."

"Thank you, Rosalie. You may sit down now," the teacher told me.

I smiled and straightened out my pretty dress as I sat down. Mommy bought me a red dress for my first day of school, and she fixed my hair in a ponytail before I left this morning. I was a little nervous, but I met a girl named Alice who is nice. We are going to play together at recess.

The next boy stood up to introduce himself. He had curly, brown hair and big dimples. Mommy tells me that boys with dimples are the ones that girls flock to when they get older. I don't know why though. Boys are gross and have cooties.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. I am 5, too. My favorite color is green, and I like lions." Emmett sat down after he finished talking. Well he tried to. He completely missed his chair and fell into the floor. We all started laughing, and Emmett blushed bright red. Then he stood up and took a bow. It was funny, but we all got in trouble for laughing.

Alice was next, and she stood up. "My name is Alice Marie Brandon. I am 5 years old. My favorite color is pink. But the pink in the dress I am wearing, not those ugly, bright shades of pink. My favorite animal is a cat." Alice liked having some attention on her, I think. She is really energetic, but I think she's nice.

After everyone else introduced themselves, we got to go play at recess. Alice and I went over to the swings and began swinging. We didn't want to get dirty, so we decided that swinging would be best.

The boys in the class were all running around and playing ball. Emmett fell over and got dirt all over the jeans he was wearing. He saw me and Alice watching him, so he walked over to us.

"Hey. Why don't y'all come play with us?" Emmett asked.

Alice and I laughed. "Because boys have cooties, and we don't want to get dirty. Duh," Alice told him.

"I don't have any cooties! And I'll show you," Emmett yelled as he grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek.

I screamed and pushed him off of me, "Why did you do that? Don't do that!"

Alice and Emmett laughed as I tried to scrub my face off. We got called back inside before long, and Emmett told everyone that he kissed me on the cheek. That's when I decided that Emmett was so annoying.

 _10 years old_

"Rosalie, come on! Let's go!" Alice yelled from the road.

Alice and Bella, the new girl, were waiting on me so we could go ride our bikes. Bella moved here last year, and she is pretty cool. She's really shy though, so she doesn't talk much. I became friends with Bella when she punched Mike Newton for being mean. He was picking on Alice, and before I could get there to help, she just punched him. It was great.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my red bike helmet. I didn't bother telling my parents. They probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone because they fight so much now. Alice and Bella let me stay with them a lot so that I don't have to listen to my parents screaming.

I jumped on my bike, and the three of us took off down the road. We live close to each other, so our parents don't worry about us being out on our own. We live in a little town anyway where everyone knows each other. We rode our bikes over to the park and got off to hang out for a while.

"Bella, can I stay with you tonight?" I asked quietly as Alice fought with her bike lock.

Bella looked over at me, worried, "Sure thing, Rosalie. Are they fighting again?"

"Yeah. I don't want Alice to know. You know how worried and upset she gets about it. I just don't want to be home with them tonight," I whispered.

Bella nodded as Alice walked over, and I knew that she wouldn't mention anything. Bella's dad is really great, and he won't mind me staying over tonight. Alice sat down and started talking about the newest fashions and fall colors. That girl is obsessed with fashion. I like it, but not to the extent that Alice does. And poor Bella couldn't care less about fashion.

Out of nowhere, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to find Emmett running towards me. "What the heck was that for?" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry! We were playing ball, and I missed it. Are you okay, Rose?" Emmett asked when he got over to me.

I could feel a bump on the back of my head, "No, I'm not okay. I'm going to have a huge bump! And my name isn't Rose. It's Rosalie."

Emmett apologized again before quietly getting his ball and running off. I turned back around and rubbed the bump on my head.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him, Rosalie. He didn't do it on purpose," Bella said quietly.

"I know. But he is so clumsy. He does stuff like this all the time," I told her.

Alice laughed and poked me, "He just likes you, Rosalie."

I pretended to gag, and we all laughed. Boys are such dorks sometimes.

 _16 years old_

"Happy birthday, Rosalie!"

I squealed when I walked into the room and everyone jumped out to surprise me. I turned around to Alice who was smiling, "You little pixie! Who planned this?"

Alice laughed, "Me and Bella might have done most of it."

I grabbed Alice into a hug and then walked over to hug Bella. All of their friends were here. Alice and Bella had decorated Alice's pool house in streamers and lights. It was so great.

"Happy birthday, baby."

I smiled as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and I leaned back into the arms of my boyfriend, Royce. I turned around and stretched up to kiss him. "Thank you."

Alice quickly came over and took my hand to pull me away from Royce, "Rosalie, you can't just hang out with your boyfriend all night."

I laughed and followed her through the pool house. I turned around for a moment to throw a smile at Royce, but he wasn't standing there anymore. I shrugged it off, and started thanking everyone for coming. I brushed off how awful this morning was with my parents, and decided to focus on this moment.

We danced and partied for a couple hours before I realized that I hadn't seen Royce since we shared one dance together. I walked outside to find him and saw his car parked way off, near the woods. I started in that direction to see what he could possibly be doing so far away from everything.

When I reached his car, I noticed the fogged over windows and could hear a girl's laugh inside. I threw open the door to find a very naked Royce and Jessica. I slammed the door closed on them and ran back towards the pool house. I knew I couldn't go in with tears running down my face, so I walked down the side of the road towards the park.

I heard a car pulling up beside me and slowing down. The sun went down hours ago, so I know it was someone from the party. Everyone else in this little town would be asleep by now _. Please not Royce. Anyone but Royce_.

I glanced over to see Emmett in his car with the window rolled in, "Come on, Rose. Get in."

I got into his car and we drove to the park. Emmett got out and walked over to open the car door for me. When I got out, he put his arm around me, and we went to sit under the big tree in the middle of the park. As soon as we sat down, I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my shoulders.

I laid my head on his chest and let the tears consume me. "He cheated on me, Em. He cheated," I whispered. Emmett had tried to warn me about Royce when I first started dating him, but I refused to listen. "You can say it. You were right."

Emmett shushed me and rubbed my back, "I hate that I was right, Rose. I'm sorry about him. It's his loss, you know. Any guy is still as hell to cheat on someone like you."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "It's me. I'm not worth anything."

Emmett grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Don't ever say that, Rosalie Hale. You are amazing. Are you really crying about Royce? Or is it your parents again?" Emmett ended in a whisper.

Emmett and I really started hanging out about a year ago. He had slowly become my closest friend. While Alice and Bella knew about the fighting between my parents, Emmett is the only one that really knew what was going on. They weren't just fighting with each other anymore. Now they blame me for their unhappiness.

I closed my eyes and turned away from Emmett, "It's more my parents, I guess. I knew it wouldn't last forever with Royce. They didn't even tell me happy birthday, Em."

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Emmett said softly.

We talked for another hour before he decided that we needed to go back. I was staying at Alice's house tonight with her and Bella, so he just dropped me off at her house. Emmett grabbed my hand as I went to get out of his car.

I turned back towards him, and Emmett placed his hand on the back of my neck to pull me closer to him. I closed my eyes for a moment from how good his touch felt, and that's when he pressed his lips against mine. It was very light and brief. I slowly opened my eyes to see his crooked smile and dimples. "Happy birthday, Rosalie," he whispered as I got out of the car.

 _18 years old_

"Damn it, Rose. Hurry up!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

I put the last pin in my hair and spun in a circle to admire my work. We were on our way to senior prom. Alice and Bella are already there, but they went to a different school with their dates, Jasper and Edward. Their prom was an hour earlier.

I was wearing a red mermaid dress that I knew hugged all of my curves perfectly. Emmett would flip when he saw me in this, which is what I was hoping for. I was planning on giving him all of me tonight. I know that's cliché, but it just felt right with Emmett. We had been together ever since he kissed me the night of my sixteenth birthday.

"I'm coming, Emmet! Just chill out," I said as I walked down the stairs.

Emmett's jaw fell as he saw me, and he quickly got a smirk on his face, "Maybe we could just stay here."

I laughed and hit his shoulder as I got to the bottom of the stairs, "No chance, babe. Let's go."

Emmett and I went to dinner before the dance, and had a great time. We always have fun together. He took me to a nice little Italian place. We got to prom and danced for several hours. Emmett got jealous several times when some guy would try to dance with me; it was kind of hot, in a caveman way.

Emmett pulled me in close as a slow song began to play. I put my hands around his neck, and felt his lips press against the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't be any happier than I am with Emmett.

I stretched up on my toes and pressed my lips against his. "I love you," I whispered when we broke apart.

"I love you too, Rosie," he said with a smile. "Let's get out of here."

I beamed at him and nodded. I just want to be alone with him for a while. I was extremely nervous about being with Emmett, but I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. My parents were out of town, so we went back to my house.

I took Emmett up to my room and closed the door behind us. I unzipped my dress and dropped it on the floor. Emmett gulped and looked at my body, "Are you sure about this, Rosalie?"

I took his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt, "I've never been more sure."

Emmett captured my lips with his own and before I knew it, we were in my bed, naked. Emmett's hands were doing things to my body that felt amazing, and I pulled his face to mine to kiss him again. "I'm ready, Emmett," I whispered into his ear.

Emmett's eyes locked with mine, "You sure, Rosie?"

I nodded and ran my hand through his hair, "Just be gentle, okay?"

Emmett nodded and kissed me again, before leaning over to grab a condom. He put it on, and I could feel him pressed against my entrance. Emmett kissed me to distract my mind, and he pushed into me all at once.

I gasped and gripped his arms as pain shot through me. Emmett remained still inside of me until I felt the pain beginning to go away. I nodded to him to continue, and he let out a breath as he began to move. Emmett's lips were everywhere, kissing my neck, chest, and lips. I loved the feeling of being so close to him, and we both fell over the edge together.

Emmett pulled out of me and threw away the condom. He laid in my bed with me, and pulled me against his chest, "I love you so much, Rosalie."

I smiled and felt myself drifting off to sleep, "I love you too, Emmett."

Right before I let myself slip into a dreamless sleep, I heard Emmett whisper, "I'm going to marry you one day."

 _22 years old_

"Oh my god, Alice! Bella! Where the hell are you two when I have important news?" I yelled, running into the apartment that the three of us shared.

Alice and Bella came into the living room. "What the hell, Rosalie?" Bella asked.

I screamed and held out my left hand, showing off my large engagement ring.

"No way! Is that what I think it is?" Alice asked.

I nodded, and we jumped up and down. I told them the whole story about how he asked. Emmett took me to my favorite restaurant and then we went for a walk along the beach. When we reached the boardwalk, he had written _Marry me, Rosalie_ in the sand with rocks. I turned around and he was down on one knee with the ring. It was sweet and simple and completely Emmett.

Of course, we went back to his apartment and made love for a few hours. We took a shower to clean up, where we had sex again, before I came over here to tell the girls. Emmett already had his own place, so I was going to just be moving in there until we could afford a house. I couldn't be more excited about getting to marry the love of my life.

 _27 years old_

Emmett and I had been married for 4 years, and we decided last year to have a baby. All I could think about was having my own little baby. Bella got pregnant two years ago, a few months after her and Edward announced their engagement. Ever since then, I have wanted to have a baby.

Emmett and I have been trying, but so far, nothing. I was really worried about the fact that we hadn't gotten pregnant yet, so I went in for an appointment to see if something was wrong.

I jumped when the phone rang, and I saw my doctor's name flashing. "Hello?"

"Hello. Rosalie McCarty? We got your test results back. Could you please come in for a confrontation?"

"Yes. Of course." We set the date, and I felt the tears swelling in my eyes. I just know that something is wrong.

The date came for the meeting, and Emmett took off work to go with me. We sat in the cold office, waiting for the doctor to come in and deliver the test results. Emmett held my hand and kept whispering soothing words to me, but I didn't hear them. I was too worried about what would happen if the results weren't good.

The doctor came in after a few minutes and sat down with the file holding the results. She delivered the news without showing emotion. She went through the medical phrases and the common explanations of them. She pulled out brochures, detailing our options that we had from here. I saw Emmett take them, and I heard him thank her. I couldn't function.

When Emmett and I got back home, I walked in and sat on the couch, staring at nothing. Emmett came over and knelt down in front of me as he took my hands in his. "It's going to be okay, Rose. We can always adopt. We can still have children, sweetheart."

I looked into his eyes and saw pain shining in them. I felt the tears beginning to fall and I threw my arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry. I know you want kids. I'm sorry, Emmett."

"Shh, baby. We can adopt. We can always adopt. Please don't apologize to me, Rosie. I love you so much. We are okay," Emmett whispered into my ear as I cried into his shoulder.

I will never be able to get pregnant. That's the point of everything my doctor told us. I just can't have children of my own.

 _35 years old_

"Emmett," I whispered in his ear. "It's time for us to get up."

Emmett grumbled and rolled over, throwing his arm across my waist, "No. I don't want to ever get out of bed."

I laughed and placed light kisses along his face, "We have to get the kids to school, baby."

Emmett huffed and got out of bed get a shower as I went to wake up the kids. We adopted two amazing twins, Lena and Andrew. They were 2 when we adopted them, which makes them 7 now. I stood in the hallway between their rooms and smiled to myself. I wouldn't trade these two for anything in the world.

I woke them up and went downstairs to make breakfast while they got dressed. They like to pick out their own clothes for school, but I always double check the night before to make sure they actually match.

I was standing at the stove when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and two perfect lips kiss my neck. "My wife looks sexy as hell in the morning."

I giggled and leaned back into Emmett's chest, "My husband looks sexy all the time."

Emmett laughed and turned around to give me a quick kiss. He knelt down after that and placed a kiss on my very pregnant stomach, "I love seeing you pregnant."

I laughed and pulled him up for another kiss, "I don't always love being pregnant. I never would have thought that we would be getting to have our own baby."

"I know, Rosie. I didn't think so either."

Emmett and I loved the twins so much, and we are beyond happy having them. We are thrilled to actually be pregnant though. My doctor couldn't explain how it actually happened, but we weren't going to dwell on it. I was due in another month, and I already loved this baby so much. My life is perfect. I have my man and our two, soon to be three, amazing children. It doesn't get better.

 _50 years old_

"Hey, old woman! How's it feel knowing half of your life is over?" Emmett bellowed, walking into the living room.

I shot him a death glare, "Shut the hell up, Emmett McCarty. I am _not_ old!"

Emmett walked over and wrapped his arms around me, "You're still my gorgeous wife, no matter how old you are."

I smiled and leaned into him, "Got that right, mister."

Lena and Andrew were away at college. Lena was going to be a vet, and Andrew planned on being a lawyer. Little Tessa still lived at home with us; she was only 14. They were all very good kids, and we have never had much trouble with them.

Alice and Jasper have a son, Ian, whose 16. He and Tessa do a lot together, and we are all rooting for the day that they actually get together. One good thing about our little girl liking our best friends' son is that we know he is a good boy.

Bella, Edward, and Toby, their son, moved to Florida a couple years ago for his job. They were relocated, so now we only see them a couple times a year. It was sad to see them go, but they are really happy.

"Where is your head at?" Emmett asked as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

I smiled and leaned into his touch, "I'm just happy. I love this life. You, me, our kids. It's all just perfect."

Emmett kissed me and held me close, "Yeah, Rosie. We are living a pretty perfect life."

 _70 years old_

"Hey, mom. How are you doing?"

I smiled softly and pulled my daughter into my arms, "I'm dealing, Lena. It just gets lonely. How are you and Rick?"

Lena smiled and sat down with me, "We are good. I just wanted to come spend some time with you. I know this weekend is tough."

Emmett passed away 3 years ago. This would have been our anniversary, and it is still the hardest time of the year. Emmett got cancer, and it was so hard for him in the end. Seeing my strong man slip away from me tore me apart. The kids were so strong during that time. Andrew and his wife, Susan, moved in with us to help out. I couldn't do it all alone.

Lena turned to face me after a few minutes with a big smile on her face. "Mom, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, baby?"

Lena took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, mom."

"Oh, baby! That is amazing. I'm so happy for you. When will you find out the gender?" I asked, forgetting my pain for the moment. Lena and Rick had a difficult time with pregnancy. Lena kept miscarrying, so I knew that she must be pretty sure about this one.

"That's the thing. We already know. I didn't want to say anything until I was more sure that I would miscarry. I want his first name to be Emmett," Lena said quietly.

I smiled wide at Lena and hugged her tight, "Oh, sweetheart. That would be lovely."

"I just wanted to check with you first, mom," Lena said.

Lena spent most of the weekend with me, talking about her plans for her baby. Baby Emmett. I know that he would be so proud of her, and the other children as well. Emmett was the best thing to ever happen to me. He was the love of my life, and it was perfect. We had an amazing life, and I know that he is still here, watching over me.

 **I hope that you enjoyed it! Please, please review. Let me know what you thought about it.**


End file.
